


The Sex Life, Or Lack Thereof, Of Gohan And Videl

by Dr_Trunks_Briefs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Trunks_Briefs/pseuds/Dr_Trunks_Briefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Buu, Gohan must still attend school, even though everyone remembers who he is and that he's now dating the most famous girl in the world. The question is, have they even hit third yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Life, Or Lack Thereof, Of Gohan And Videl

"Videl? Hello?" Erasa prodded her good friend. The dark-haired girl groaned and lifted her head from the desk, lined school paper sticking to her forehead. Her periwinkle blue eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion, courtesy of the end-of-the-year fatigue and summer heat. Short, dark hair frizzed from the humidity and regained their natural curl, making the crime fighter look more like a fuzzball rather than something to be feared. Erasa rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet of paper from her friend's forehead. "I said how are you and Gohan doing?"

"It's too hot," complained Videl, laying her head back down on the desk. Erasa lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"What's too hot? The weather or your sex life?" Videl's head shot up, eyes wide. Her cheeks burned a fiery red. Erasa giggled mischievously. "Oh, I see. So you two have taken that step! So, tell me! Spill it, girl. How is it, doing the dirty with an alien? Is there anything abnormal down there? Anything… enhanced? You know, more than the average ma-"

"Erasa!" shouted a very red Videl. The teacher cleared her throat, glaring for the interruption. With a quick apology, Videl lowered her head and cut her eyes dangerously at the blonde beside her. "Erasa! Even if we had taken that step, I wouldn't tell you about it in class!" she scolded in a hushed tone. Erasa simply sniggered behind her tanned hand. "And we haven't, for your information. So don't go around telling people we did!"

Idly flipping through her notebook, Erasa quietly nodded, smile still present. With an unsatisfied huff, Videl glared from behind dark bangs. "So…" said the more sociable girl, "How far have you two gone?"

"Erasa!"

XX

She couldn't help but stomp the ugly orange tiles as she made her way to the principal's office. Pretending each one was one of Erasa's perfectly manicured nails, Videl slowly began to feel better. She clutched her pink detention referral tightly in her hand, the cheaply made paper threatening to rip between her fingers. "Stupid Erasa…" she muttered. "She knows I'm confidential about that sort of stuff." With a sigh, Videl stopped abusing the floor and took to staring out the windows as she walked.

In truth, Gohan and Videl hadn't gotten very far in their relationship as far as sexual activity went. They hadn't even had their first kiss yet. They couldn't. Since the six months weren't up yet, the Z Fighters couldn't gather the dragonballs to wish for Earth's citizens' memories to be erased about Buu. That meant everyone in school- no, world - knew just about every one of Gohan's secrets.

Though the boy refused to say anything publicly, it wasn't long before word got out that he was different. Not just different, either- unusual different. Theories and rumors spread like wildfire. People suddenly began recognizing him from everywhere: as the little child fighting aliens almost fourteen years ago to the boy who fought Cell to the fact that he was the same Gohan who fought in Mr. Cash's special "alien" tournament for his son. Books were suddenly being published about him and his family; TV shows were talking about him every day; Magazines had him on every front cover.

ALIEN TEENAGER WINS VIDEL SATAN'S HEART.

DELIVERY BOY DATING DAUGHTER OF HERCULE SATAN.

LOVE AT FIRST FLIGHT: SAIYAMAN UNVEILED RENDEZVOUS WITH HERO'S DAUGHTER.

She'd seen them all. They could never go out in public alone- someone always recognized them. There were always cameras shoved in their faces. But that wasn't all. It wasn't just the media hounding them. Even in her own home, Videl could never have any privacy with her boyfriend. Hercule always had servants watching them, if he couldn't do it himself. At Gohan's house, either Goten or Chichi would always hang over their shoulder. Goku would, occasionally, buy them some time to escape, but the privacy never lasted long.

To be quite honest, Videl Satan was sick of the publicity.

Without even realizing it, she'd already stalked all the way to the office. Her grip on the poor, abused paper loosened as she noticed another person sitting in the waiting chairs outside the office door.

It was Gohan.

He looked so miserable. A deep, gloomy frown spoiled his normally content expression. Jet black hair hung over his eyes, letting Videl know that he obviously felt he'd done something wrong. With his dark eyes fixated on his gym shoes, he didn't even notice Videl walk by him and into the office. Quietly, she handed the secretary the referral, ignoring her sour look as she took the torn paper. She simply returned to the hallway and sat in the empty chair on the other side of the bench. She looked over curiously. He still hadn't noticed.

'Wow,' thought Videl, 'he really must have done something wrong.' Since the coach found out about Gohan's unnatural strength and speed, he'd talked the boy into taking extra PE classes. That man was always hungry for a new sports star, and Gohan's innocent outlook on life was the perfect mold to manipulate. Little did he know, Gohan was not as gullible as his father. If he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't. Knowing Gohan, however, the reason behind taking the extra PE courses would have something to do with his newfound freedom of expressing his abnormal physical talents. And since it was the end of the year, Gohan wouldn't have to drop the courses before the wish was made on the dragon.

"Gohan?" she said finally. Her boyfriend's dark gray eyes widened, and he jumped with atypical speed, surprised at seeing another person beside him.

"Videl!" he exclaimed. A scolding shush came from inside the office. Gohan gasped and clamped two hands over his mouth. Through his fingers, his muffled voice asked, "When did you get here?"

She couldn't help but smile. She scraped a tuft of frizzy dark hair over her ear. "Just a few minutes ago." Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, releasing his face. "Where were you? Can't you sense people coming, or something?"

Gohan glanced around the corner at the secretary behind the office desk. She raised a pencil thin eyebrow at him, daring him to make a noise. Slowly, he leaned back into his seat to where she couldn't see him. He looked at Videl, moving slowly and carefully, as if the air was fragile. "I broke the pulleys on Coach's weight system," he whispered so softly she barely caught it. "Snapped them right off. The ones with the big chains wrapped in rubber? Yeah, they're gone. Embedded into the wall across the gym." Her mouth dropped open. With a guilty frown, he nodded. "He told me to pull as hard as I could. I didn't think they'd break so easily…"

From across the bench, Videl forcefully closed her mouth. She knew Gohan was strong, but those pulleys were not made of thread. They were specially made from Capsule Corp., by Bulma herself. Videl heard with her own ears that they were designed for rough and tough wear that even Saiyans would have trouble destroying. And Gohan snapped them? Easily? She looked back at him. "Bulma's gonna be mad at me…" he mumbled. Videl nodded. "What did you do to get here?" he asked. "I didn't think teachers sent heroes to the principal."

She sighed and pressed her back against the ugly yellow wall. Memories of Erasa's absurd questions came back to her, making her cheeks burn red again. Videl glanced at Gohan again. She flinched. Bad idea. If possible, her face became even redder. Gohan leaned over, concerned. "Videl? Are you alright? You're burning up." Videl couldn't look at him without picturing him naked. Oh, God… her head began to spin. "Videl?" his voice was far-away. She felt liquid trickle down to her chin. With her vision growing dark, she attempted to wipe the wetness away. But before she could even lift her arm, she was out.

XX

Everything was blurry. From her sight to her vision to her sense of smell. Where was she? The ceiling was a blinding white and the walls were a dull, boring blue. Distantly, she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Videl… helping… no…" It was all she could make out. Finally, her hearing and vision became more clear, as if someone was removing the cotton from her ears and eyes. Behind the privacy curtain, Gohan stood, talking to the school nurse.

"She'll be fine. She just fainted. Her nosebleed stopped pretty easily. All she needs now is some rest, then she'll be back kicking butt better than ever," said the school nurse. With a little thank you, Gohan brushed by the privacy curtain and returned to his girlfriend's side. He smiled tenderly upon realizing she was awake.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said with his father's gentle voice. Videl's heart fluttered somewhat, bringing an unplanned smile to her face. Gohan sat on a hard, plastic stool next to her, laying his hand over her forehead. "Your fever's gone," he noted. Brushing her frizzy black hair from her face, he smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Awake…" she mumbled and stretched on the uncomfortable cot. "What happened?"

"I asked you a question and you blacked out. Are you alright? You gave me a scare."

Videl smirked and shot Gohan an unbelieving look. "I scared the mighty Saiyaman? The Gold Fighter? The Delivery Boy? Come on…" she laughed and turned her head away. Looking back, she noticed the serious look on her boyfriend's face. Her smile dropped quickly.

"Yes," he answered solidly, "you scared me. I didn't know what was wrong with you or what to do, so I picked you up and carried you here." For the first time, Videl noticed what Gohan was wearing. He'd changed out of the gym clothes he'd been wearing at the office and put on a pair of OSH sweats and tee shirt.

'Did I bleed on his gym clothes? His school clothes must still be in the locker rooms,' thought Videl. 'That means he didn't leave. Not even to change.' She felt her heart pound as she locked eyes with him again.

"So, you never answered me," he said after a moment of silence. "Why were you sent to the office?"

She took in a deep breath, feeling the heat come on again. Thoughts of him taking off his gym shirt flooded her mind. Her heart went from pounding in her chest to hammering on her rib cage. Could he hear it, even as he waited patiently for a reply?

"Erasa asked me if you and I had sex and I yelled at her," Videl answered quickly. It took a minute for the words to sink in, but as soon as they did, Videl could watch the blush grow on Gohan's cheeks. Soon, she could tell he was feeling her pain. "I told her not to ask me things like that in class, but she wouldn't listen. She asked how far we've gone then, so I yelled at her again. The teacher wrote me up and sent me to the office for interrupting the class." By the time she was done, Gohan's face was as red as hers. "But… we haven't even kissed yet," she mumbled in a distressed tone as she glanced over to the curtain. The nurse was gone.

"I know! We have hardly had enough privacy to hold hands," Gohan said with a nervous smile. "Besides, who wants to rush a kiss, you know? A girl as sweet and pretty as you, I'm sure you've kissed a guy before. Once you've kissed one, there's really nothing different about kissing another, right?" It slipped out. Biting her lip, Videl stared up at her boyfriend. He stared back. "You… you've kissed a guy, right?" he asked softly. With a small, hesitant shake of her head, Videl replied in the negative.

"Daddy would never let me see boys," she said. "Not until you came along. But you see how he treats us at home… he hardly even lets us say goodbye in private." Gohan's expression was contemplating. "What about you, Gohan?" she asked. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

He tilted his head, cheeks still pink. "N-no," he answered, hesitant. "Not many girls live where I live, and Mom usually had me home studying or Dad had me out training. I didn't know many girls growing up and I still don't know many girls now." He turned away, somewhat ashamed. "But I bet you think that's pretty pathetic, don'cha?" he mumbled dejectedly. Videl lifted her hand and turned his face to hers again.

"Actually, Gohan… I think it's kind of… sweet." He blinked.

"You do?" He seemed surprised, dark eyes wide. She nodded. Her heart did that hammering thing. She could feel it in her ears. "I… I think it's sweet that you've never kissed a boy," he said. Her fingers lingered on his chin, so he reached up to brush the frizz from her eyes once more. He could feel his lip quiver and fingers tremble.

His anxiety about fighting Cell had nothing on this.

Slowly, without question, he shifted to sit closer to Videl's cot. "Did you… Do you want to kiss a boy?" he asked, voice strangled below his nervousness. He felt like there was a lump in his throat, so he swallowed. It didn't go away.

"Y-yeah…" she said, feeling her legs tremble beneath the sheets. "Do you want to kiss a girl?"

With a little nod of his head, he leaned down in small, slow notches, hesitant. Gazing into her eyes, he sought confirmation. She lifted herself carefully onto one arm, making him pull back for a second. The small, feminine hand lingering on his chin traced his jaw up to his ear and to the back of his head, gently pulling him back down. The gap between their mouths closed and rapidly found themselves brushing against the other's. As if it were a dangerous art, the two lovebirds pressed their lips together. Their eyes closed simultaneously, feeling the sparks singe the other's skin.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before the door burst open and the curtains were torn off their rings. Gohan and Videl flew back from one another, the adrenaline rush from the kiss powering their bodies. None other than Hercule Satan grabbed Gohan by the collar of his yellow OSH shirt and flung him across the room. Human or not, the man truly was strong. Strong enough to throw a hybrid alien into the opposite wall, for sure.

"Videl! Sweetpea! Oh, Sugarplum are you alright? The school called me and told me you'd passed out from blood loss. I swear, I got over here as fast as I could. Are you alright, Honey? Oh, my poor baby girl…" the Champ cooed as he cradled his little girl. Videl sat shocked, for one moment she was basking in the heat of her boyfriend's lips and in the next she was sitting in her daddy's lap, being smothered and checked out as if she were seven again.

As her father hugged her and stroked her frizzy black hair smooth, Videl pulled herself up enough to see over his shoulder. Sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, Gohan sat in just as much of a blissful daze as she'd been in moments earlier. His dark eyes met her contrasting periwinkle blues.

They smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that I wrote a while back! I hope you still liked it, though :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
